The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
These days, 3D display devices capable of enabling a user to perceive a stereoscopic image by displaying an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye are distributed. The 3D display devices are expected to become more widely spread in the future because TV videos and movies created for 3D visualization are on the increase, and also because technologies for converting a 2D image into a 3D image are being actively pursued, for example. Additionally, JP 2004-38933A can be cited as a document describing a 3D display device.
Furthermore, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system as typified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming increasingly common in place of a wired network for its advantages such as high flexibility of equipment.
A wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11 is composed of a group of wireless communication devices which are an access point operating as a master unit and a plurality of stations operating as slave units, and a plurality of stations are connected to one access point.
Furthermore, according to Wi-Fi Direct under Wi-Fi Alliance, it is proposed to form a communication group by determining which of a group owner and a client each of a plurality of wireless communication devices acts as. The wireless communication device acting as the group owner and the wireless communication device acting as the client forming the communication group may directly and wirelessly communicate with each other.